


遇见你 09

by HeyYoooooo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 多妹 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYoooooo/pseuds/HeyYoooooo
Summary: 多妹ABO；少量驼妹；
Kudos: 1





	遇见你 09

“咳咳，李汭燦..你能不能看着你的饭”赵志铭敲敲李汭燦的碗边。  
李汭燦终于收回黏在田野身上的视线，还妄图狡辩：“我没有。”  
“你没有？？你眼睛都要长在田野身上了！！”赵志铭翻了个白眼，“都三周了，你们俩到底怎么了啊，我们为什么不去跟田野他们坐啊”  
“你想去你去。”李汭燦继续低头吃饭。  
赵志铭很无语，心里默默吐槽：你以为我不想啊！！  
“你..是因为田野和Deft..”  
“吃完了吗？吃完了就走吧”说完，李汭燦就直接站起来，转身就要走。  
“唉唉唉，你等我”赵志铭赶紧扒了碗里的饭，起身追了上去，一边追还一边骂李汭燦小心眼。

“田野再看什么？”金赫奎看着田野问。  
“啊？没..没什么”田野收回看着李汭燦和赵志铭的视线，拨着盘子里的菜，也不往嘴里送，一副心不在焉的样子。  
“他们俩玩的好好啊”田野小声说道。  
“嗯？Scout和爱萝莉？？他们俩个是很默契，配合越来越好了。”金赫奎一本正经的回道。  
可田野听了，反倒眉头皱的更紧了。  
“我吃好了”田野突然站起来。  
“iko都没有怎么吃啊”金赫奎关心的问道。  
“我有点不舒服，我去医务室”  
“我陪你”  
“不用了”  
说完，田野就像兔子一样，一阵风似的的跑走了。

田野也没有撒谎，他这俩天确实是有点不舒服，具体是哪不舒服又说不上来。  
队医看着对面这位白白嫩嫩的Omega问道：“距离你上次分化多久了？”  
“三周多了吧”田野手撑着头答道。  
队医了然，“你可能要进入易感期了，而且你身上的临时标记应该快消了。”  
“什么？？！！”田野睁大了眼睛“易感期？？”  
队医被他吓了一跳：“对，就是你的FQ期要到了。”  
队医看了田野一眼，又犹豫了一下，继续说道：“我个人是不太建议你用抑制剂的，你的体质很特殊，上次分化反应就很大，先不说抑制剂对你有没有作用，它本身对身体的伤害就很大，而且会造成你的信息素不稳定，影响你的训练，如果以后出任务会更麻烦。找个一个长期稳定的Alpha对你来说更好。”队医看着田野不自觉皱起的眉毛，试探性的问出来，  
“就上次标记你的Alpha，你要不要考虑一下？”  
田野楞了一下“什么？”  
“就你的AD，下路的稳定对EDG来说也很重要。”  
田野听明白了，扯了一下嘴角，揶揄道：“要不是我之前就见过你，我真的怀疑你是明凯扮的。”  
队医被他说的有点不好意思，假装咳嗽了两声，“咳咳，你考虑一下。”  
田野起身想离开，又转头跟队医说道：“告诉明凯，我会看着办。”

刚出医务室的大楼，田野就看看到金赫奎站在一棵梧桐树下等着他。  
田野走过去：“你知道了？”  
“知道什么？”金赫奎反问道。  
田野看着金赫奎的眼睛，无视他的反问，继续问道  
“你同意？”  
金赫奎知道瞒也瞒不过了，叹了口气  
“iko不同意？”  
田野依旧盯着金赫奎的双眼，没有一点回避  
“我..不同意”  
金赫奎好像对这个回答并不意外，苦笑一声。  
田野看到金赫奎的表情，突然有点慌张，“..我对Deft并不讨厌，我很喜欢你，就是..不是那种喜欢，我觉得你特别的厉害..你也教会了我很多很多..我很感谢你..”  
田野有点不好意思的低下了头，飞快的抬眼了金赫奎一下  
“你能明白吗？”  
看到像鸵鸟一样将自己的头埋的越来越深的田野，金赫奎脸上透出点无奈，抬手摸了摸对方的头顶，  
“我明白，iko想做什么就去做好了”  
田野抬起头看向金赫奎，发现对方笑着看着自己，也不自觉的跟着笑起来，  
“谢谢你，Deft”

半夜，田野熟门熟路的翻过围墙，悄悄的潜入寝室楼的三层从里数的第二间。  
“嗒”的一声，李汭燦看着熟悉的黑影推门进来，抬手拧开了床头的小夜灯。  
田野吓了一跳，下意识的想逃，往后才退一步，就生生止住了。心里默念：田野，你不能怂。  
“晚..晚上好”  
李汭燦一抬眉毛，似乎并没有想回应他。从床上下来，李汭燦给自己到了杯水，轻轻抿了一口。  
“来干吗？”  
田野特别的紧张，眼神飘的厉害，“我..我..”  
等了半天田野也没说出一句整话，李汭燦抬腿走了过来。  
田野更紧张了，眼睛都不敢再抬一下。  
只见李汭燦穿过田野握住了门把手，“没事就走吧”  
听了这句话，田野像是突然反应过来似的，双手死死攥住了李汭燦开门的手腕，小声到不能再小声的讲了出来  
“我..我易感期..到了..”  
“什么？”李汭燦突然感觉自己像是被冻住一般，全身都不停自己指挥。  
“我FQ期到了！！！”反正都说出来了，田野破罐破摔的大声讲了出来。

李汭燦引以为傲的反应能力像是失灵了一样，半天不能明白这句话到底是什么意思。  
田野看着定住的李汭燦，突然不再紧张了，反而恶作剧的搂住了自家中单的脖子，把头慢慢的靠近对方的腺体，粉红的小舌头轻轻的一舔。  
一瞬间，整个屋子充斥着海盐的味道。  
李汭燦感觉到自己的腺体烫的吓人，他揪住对方的后衣领，直接把人从自己的身上拽下来，一把推到门上。  
“知道自己在干吗？嗯？”  
田野用闪亮亮的眼睛看着李汭燦  
“知道..唔..”  
李汭燦直接撬开了田野的双唇，迫不及待的找到对方的舌头，两人的舌头轻轻的缠绕在一起，桃子味的信息素和海盐味的信息素也渐渐的混合在一起，将两人包裹在中央。  
李汭燦就着接吻的姿势，抱起田野放到门口的矮柜上，将身体插入田野的两腿之间。一只手垫在对方的脑后，另一只手钻进田野上衣的下摆，抚上他的腰。  
就着换气的间隙，李汭燦顶着田野的额头，用鼻尖蹭着对方的脸颊  
“这就是你为什么来？”  
田野被问的有点不好意思，“李汭燦，你平时话可没这么多”  
被点名的李汭燦轻笑一声，“好，那就不说了”  
田野突然被叼住了脖颈间的腺体，差点被逼出眼泪来。李汭燦轻轻含着田野颈间的软肉，舌头慢慢舔过  
“唔..嗯..你..”  
“田野”  
“嗯？”  
“我会做到底，你喊停也没有用”  
李汭燦轻轻的抬着田野的下巴，让他看向自己。  
田野的眼睛紧紧的盯着李汭燦的双唇，轻轻的一笑  
“我不会喊停的”  
说完，便顺着自己的目光吻向那双他爱的嘴唇。

两个人一路从门口吻到床上，李汭燦顺势将田野压在身下，一把拽开对方的上衣，仔细的用唇舌从上而下的描绘对方身体的形状。  
田野被他撩的不行，伸手去抓李汭燦的裤子  
“你..你进来”  
李汭燦虽然也很心急，但还是更担心田野会受伤。他慢慢探进一根手指，发现田野的小穴已经湿的不成样子，微微笑了一下，起身去吻田野的下唇，手上慢慢的加到三指。  
“可以吗？”  
回答他的只有田野断断续续的喘息声。  
李汭燦离开田野的嘴唇，跪在田野的两腿之间，伸手将自己的上衣脱了下来。  
田野伸手去摸李汭燦的腹肌，被李汭燦握住手腕按在头顶，下身一挺。  
“啊..”  
田野的呻吟声从嘴边溢了出来。  
身下一下比一下撞的用力，一下比一下撞的更深。  
田野感觉自己像是一艘在海上乘风破浪的小船，李汭燦就是自己的帆，指引着自己的方向。

李汭燦突然顶到一处，那里明显更加柔软也更加敏感。  
田野开始下意识的往上窜，想要躲开，被李汭燦抱着腿拖回来，承受更加猛烈的撞击。  
“啊..啊..李..李汭..燦”  
“乖..让我进去”  
李汭燦把头埋在田野的脖颈里，撞的越来越狠。  
终于，田野的生殖腔完全为李汭燦敞开，紧致的腔道紧紧的包裹着李汭燦的。  
田野已经被肏的失了神，只能死死的抓着李汭燦的肩膀。  
李汭燦突然将田野的上半身抱了起来，让对方坐在自己的腿上，下身进入到前所未有的深度。  
田野觉得自己要被顶穿了，他抱住面前的人，将头抵在对方的肩上  
“Ma..March..”  
李汭燦楞了一下，  
“我在”  
“March..March..”田野一声一声的叫着，每一声都叫到了李汭燦的心里。  
成结的到来让李汭燦和田野都感觉自己被抛上了天空，脑子里散开了无数的烟花。  
李汭燦直接咬上了田野的腺体，让自己的信息素顺着田野的腺体流遍田野的每一寸肌肤。

李汭燦看着田野像小猫一样不停的往自己怀里拱，眼睛却累的不肯睁开一下。  
“还好吗？”  
“嗯..”  
等到回答的李汭燦轻轻的刮了一下田野的鼻尖，将自己的手臂枕在对方的头下，轻轻的说道:  
“晚安，宝贝。”


End file.
